Teach me, Akashi!
by Nate Mello Jeevas
Summary: Pengen punya banyak kekasih? Belajarlah bersama manusia yang tepat! Ajaran sesat Akashi tentang cara mendapat kekasih yang banyak ada di fict ini... Penasaran? Sama saya juga


Disclaimer: KnB © Fujimaki sensei

Teach me, Akashi! © Nate Mello Jeevas

Rate: T

Warning:typo(s), eyd nonbaku, etc

Genre: Mungkin humor, mungkin romance (labil._.)

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sore ini aura kegelapan terasa mencekam dan menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Sungguh! Udara yang tadinya sepoi sepoi nan sejuk memanjakan kulit tiba tiba berubah menjadi panas dan sedikit horror. Padahal kamar Aomine sudah memakai AC, lho! Dan AC nya dalam keadaan aktif lagi! Kalau begini saya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jadi mari kita selidiki dalangnya dan bila ketahuan, author bakal siksa sampai ko-it. Jika dalangnya seorang manusia.

...

E-eh..., Ga jadi deh...

*bisik bisik* soalnya dalangnya itu Sei chan, bok! Dalam kamus Author, Sei chan itu adalah manusia semi iblis, jadi... author tidak mau bermasalah dengan iblis ! Psst, mana lagi sekarang Author ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Sei chan. Aduh manisnya~

*seseorang batuk* ok, ok, kita back to story.

Setelah Akashi menatap author nan rupawan ini dengan intens, kembali dia menatap Aomine dengan kertas di tangan kirinya yang terlihat sedikit lecek akibat kemarahan... mungkin?

"A-apa ada yang salah A-akashi?" Tergagap dan menahan gemetar takut adalah balasan Aomine dari tatapan (mengerikan) Akashi.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Aomine Daiki? Apa kau mau ditampar Satsuki setelah membaca kertas sialan buatanmu, huh?" Dapat Akashi ingat, sangat ingat malah, isi dari kertas sialan yang ia genggam sekarang.

WALAU OP*AI MU TAK SEBESAR MAI CHAN ENTAH MENGAPA AKU BISA BEGITU CANDU MENATAP MU LAMA.

Ya Tuhan! Sebodoh apa sih si Daki itu? Otaknya cuma bokep, mai chan, dan porno, huh? Masa surat cinta isinya minta di bogem? Heck!

"I'm just kidding, Akashi," Ujar Aomine santai tanpa dosa sambil mengupil dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kidding? Bilang saja kau tidak bisa buat Surat Cinta, Daiki. Ulangi," ucapan Akashi yang _to the point_ benar benar menohok hati Aomine yang selembut sutra dan sesentif kaca *huek*

Ingin rasanya Aomine berteriak tepat di depan wajah Akashi seperti, Hey, kalau bisa membuat Surat cinta untuk apa meminta bantuan kamu, cebol !? Dan lagi iblis ini dari tadi tidak membantu, hanya memerintah ku saja. Yap, sayangnya teriakan itu hanya bisa tersimpan rapi dipojok hati Aomine, bukannya di keluarkan dengan keras dan penuh emosi. Hoho, sebodoh bodohnya Aomine, masih lebih bodoh Kise.

"Ayolah Akashi, sudah lima suratku yang kamu tolak," bujuk Aomine meminta belas kasih Akashi. Sang point guard Teiko memutar bola mata jengah mendengar keluhan ace -_sama_.

"Sudah! Langsung kau tembak saja Daiki. Sekarang ini kan bukan jamannya lagi surat cinta," Perintah Akashi sukses membuat Aomine pundung disambilkan mata berkaca kaca penuh linangan air mata. Tch, air mata buaya! Hati Akashi yang memang dari sana nya terbuat dari batu sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

"Kalau aku bisa menembak langsung kenapa aku memanggilmu untuk mengajariku surat cinta, hiks," kini Aomine menggunakan jurus kedua. Yaitu wajah memelas yang sangat diyakini Aomine tokcer. Tokcer sih, tokcer bikin Akashi kebelet boker.

"..."

Dari pada terus menerus melihat Daiki tebar wajah memelas dan membuat rangsangan perut ku untuk muntah, lebih baik aku memutar otak mencari ide untuk membantu permasalahan cintanya. Pikir Akashi tidak mau ambil pusing. Sedikit banyak Akashi menyesal terkenal memiliki mantan terbanyak di seantreo Teiko .

"Can you flirting?" Tanya Akashi yang langsung dapat cibiran kata_ alay _dari Aomine.

Jujur, Akashi paling anti kata 'alay' dan membuatnya malas membantu si Aho. Tapi kalau tidak membantu, kata 'alay' akan selalu berputar di benak Akashi. Masalahnya dalam kamus Akashi, 'alay' sama dengan Kise. Dan dia tidak mau disamakan replika banci kaleng.

Akashi menatap Aomine intens, saking intens nya membuat Aomine doki doki.

Berdeham sebentar sang kapten meluncurkan rayuan maut pertamanya disertai suara yang sengaja direndahkan. Biar terdengar seksi, gitu.

"Hidupku tanpamu bagaikan cos90=0. Kau dan aku adalah sin90=1 dan selalu bersamamu adalah tan90 = tak terhingga."

Ahomine yang dasarnya tulul, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Akashi hanya melongo membuat wajah _cute_nya menjadi pongo, "Aku tak mengerti, Akashi," ujarnya terang terangan.

Akashi mendengus kesal, "Sudah, catat dan ikuti saja ucapanku, bermanfaat tuh biar Satsuki menyangka kamu sedikit pintar," Aomine mengangguk lalu mengambil buku catatan guna mengikuti saran Akashi.

Sekembali Aomine mengambil buku, Akashi memulai lagi.

"Biarkanlah kau menjadi sinus. Meski kau dimulai dari nilai 0 dan aku 1, kita akan tetap bersatu pada titik di derajat ke-45," Catat catat catat, hanya itu di pikiran Aomine sekarang tanpa menyadari tangan Akashi perlahan mendekati tangannya.

Kini, tangan Akashi menggenggam jari jari Aomine lalu mengecupnya sebelum rayuan terakhir di lontarkan, "Apabila kita DNA, aku tidak mau ada enzim polimerase, agar kita tidak akan terpisahkan."

Memang Aomine tidak paham betul, tapi entah mengapa pipi Aomine menghangat mendengar rayuan jenius Akashi yang sekedar,

Sample.

~2606~

Pojok tambahan..?

Kise: "padahal aku tidak muncul di fict ini tapi kenapa malah terus menerus dihina, ssu! Lagipula, asal kalian tahu saja, aku ini lebih pintar dari Aominecchi, ssu!"

Aomine: "mana buktinya? Waktu ulangan matematika kemarin, aku dapat 2.5 sedangkan kamu 2! Jadi sudah jelaskan kamu lebih bego?"

Kise: "itu aib ahominecchi! Kenapa disebar ke readers dengan bangga?! B.a.k.a"

Akashi: "sudahlah kalian para dungu dilarang membuat keributan."

Aomine-Kise: "bukan urusanmu, cebol (ssu) !"

Lima hari kemudian.

Suara toa masjid: "Innalillahi wa innailahi rojiun. Telah meninggal ke rahmatullah saudara Daiki bin Aomine dan juga saudari Ryota binti Kise."

Kise: *dialam kubur* "aku ini laki laki, ssu!"

Fin

Bzzt, fic ini sebelumnya udah pernah saya publish di wattpad, tapi tangan saya gatel pengen publish disini dengan banyak perbaikan x'V

Yosh silahkan di review, fav, or follow, demi menghormati kerja rodi author, minna. Yah, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada humornya hihihi.

Oh ya, saya kan publish puisi hati Kuroko dan pertama kalinya lho saya nulis POETRY, he he. *ceritanya sih promosi*

Yang ga keberatan silahkan mampir ke Poetry ku yang berjudul 'inilah duniaku'

I really need flames from you guys, bzzt.

Jaa ne^^


End file.
